stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gedna Tachion
|occupation = Starfleet Officer |rank = Captain |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = Miranda Garrett-Tachion (deceased - 2367) |mother = Nancy Tachion |father = Jason Tachion |siblings = |relatives = Centurion Gulav - Maternal Grandfather, Caleb Tachion Jr. - Paternal Uncle }} Gedna Tachion was a Starfleet Officer in the mid to late 24th century, who commanded four Starfleet vessels, most notably the in the three years leading up to to the Dominion War. His maternal grandfather, Centurion Gulav, defected to the United Federation of Planets at Tomed in 2311 via an escape pod from a Romulan Bird of Prey to the . (Star Trek: Lionhearted) Starfleet Academy In 2333, against his father's wishes, Tachion entered Starfleet Academy. Within twenty minutes of setting foot on the grounds, he broke the jaw of a Vulcan 3rd Year Cadet, claiming he had made a speciest slur about his heritage. It was the first of many fights he would get into over the subject. He was originally a Science Cadet specializing in geology, but in his second year he switched to Security. In 2335 he spent his cadet cruise aboard the . Early career After graduation he was assigned to the as Phaser Control Assistant Division Officer. In 2343, after being promoted to full Lieutenant, he was transferred to the UFP's Quo'nos Embassy. In 2346 he transferred to Starbase 76 as Chief of Security. He was promoted to Lieutenant Commander in 2349. USS Ambassador In 2351 he transferred to the as Chief of Security and Second Officer. During the Tzenkethi War, while leading a team to secure a hospital against an oncoming Tzenkethi armada, he was forced to lead his team and a large group of patients that hadn't been evacuated out of the building and into a bar a few blocks away. They holed up for five days, defending it against enemy ground forces. Unknown to him at the time, his actions kept the force he was engaging from pursuing fleeing civilians. He was awarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry and promoted to Commander for his actions. During a thirteen-month refit of the at Utopia Planitia in 2355, he taught two courses on Starship Tactics at Starfleet Academy. In 2357 he became XO of the . USS Vigilant In 2361 he assumed command of the . He recruited several comrades for his senior staff, including Roger Deict and Renee Boyce. The ship was destroyed in 2364 in a battle with eight Cardassian vessels. Tachion underwent a very public and brutal trial for the loss of the ship, but was cleared in the end. However, he turned down command of the , instead becoming a Strategic Operations Officer at Starfleet Command on Earth, a position which had him reacting to to different trouble spots across the Federation. Wolf 359 When the armada met the Borg Cube at Wolf 359, Tachion was on temporary duty as Strategic Operations Officer on the {uss|Endeavour|NCC-71805}}, the only ship to survive the battle in any spaceworthy condition. After the death of the the XO and Captain Amasov being taken to sickbay, he allowed the ship's second officer, Lieutenant Commander Kiva, to assume command even though he was higher ranking. Instead, he manned Tactical as the limped out of the battle.. Defiant Class ASDB In the aftermath Wolf 359, several officers who had survived the battle were called together to design a new type of heavy escort at Utopia Planitia, the , under Admiral Batelle Toh. Tachion submitted a design for a high speed torpedo vessel, but a more compact design was ultimately chosen. However, his design was eventually used for the . Third Trip to Starfleet Academy After the Defiant Project was shut down, Tachion returned to Starfleet Academy to accept the chair of the Starship Tactics Department. In 2368, he was part of a special team of instructors tasked with retraining the officers of the that chose to continue serving in Starfleet. He was also instrumental in recruiting engineering cadets to aid in the ship's refit. USS Lionheart In late 2370, the Dominion threat drove to the reactivation of the Defiant Project. Six ships were ordered constructed immediately and Tachion was given command of the third spaceframe, being constructed at the London Fleet Yards. Personal life Relationships Family His father was heir to a vast dilithium mining and shipping operations on Coridan. The family had moved there shortly after the Romulan attack in 2155. Subcommander Modex, commander of the Romulan Star Navy Destroyer Shrike, was a cousin. The two first met when the Lionheart stumbled across a derelict Warbird in 2371. Romantic During his Academy years he was involved with fellow cadet Patricia Rivers, who would later command the , with which she would transport him to take command of the in 2371. In 2363 he married Lieutenant Commander Miranda Garrett, older sister of his former shipmate and friend Ronald Garrett. They lived in a condo in the California city of Half Moon Bay, 25 miles south of San Francisco. While he was at Starfleet Command she was part of the construction crew of the . Unfortunately she was aboard the ship when it was destroyed at the Battle of Wolf 359, serving as Captain Thomas Halloway's XO when it was hastily launched from Utopia Planitia to confront the cube. While teaching at Starfleet Academy in 2370 he began a dating Elizabeth Decker, a reported for FNS, but left here when he was offered command of the . Friends Benjamin Sisko While designing the the two widowed officers found comfort in each others company, which then extended to a friendly rivalry to earn command of the prototype vessel. The friendship would be renewed in 2371 when they worked together to get the spaceworthy to prove to Starfleet Command the class should be put into production. Ronald Garrett While awaiting the to pick him up at Starbase 76, Tachion met then Lieutenant Ronald Garret, the ship's Navigation Officer, returning from leave on Earth. The two spent their down time playing poker. Eventually Tachion married Garret's older sister Miranda, and in 2371 recruited his song, Lieutenant Junior Grade Michael Garret, as Navigation Officer of the . Thomas Riley Then Lieutenant Riley was Chief Engineer of the when Tachion came aboard, and close friends with Ronald Garrett. However, since Garrett was married, Riley and Tachion often excluded him from some their shore leave activities. Riley, now a Captain, was CO of Starbase 315 and the London Fleet Yards when the was being constructed. Still a bachelor, he welcomed his friend for the duration of the construction project. Roger Deict He first met the young engineer while at the Quo'nos Embassy, and again later aboard the . Deict was part of the team Tachion was stranded with on Amoz III and defended a bar against the Tzenkethi invaders. Tachion brought him aboard the as Chief Engineer, and again when he assumed command of the . On both vessels he was one of the few things Tachion could rely.'' Renee Boyce She was physician at the hospital on Amoz III and stayed with the patients that couldn't be evacuated at the bar. During the five day stand off she was so impressed with the Starfleet crew's actions she applied to Starfleet Officer Candidate School. When Tachion assumed command of the USS Vigilant, he brought her aboard as Chief Medical Officer, and again aboard the . Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Hybrids Category:Star Trek: Lionhearted